Crush—A series of Twilight Oneshots
by Ryuu-Xana
Summary: A series of one-shots from the Fourth of July to Valentines Day with OC's and other couples. Rated T to be safe


This is my first time writing Twilight fanfiction. I hope you like it.

* * *

1: Alice, Jasper, and Jacob

Alice's POV

The dance was just days away and nobody had asked me. I wasn't worried. I wasn't really expecting anyone to ask me anyway. It was true I had my eye on a certain blond haired guy but I wasn't expecting anything to happen. We'd been friends for a few years now and I didn't want to put that in jeopardy.

I had butterflies as I watched him approach. At the last second he veered away though and went to sit with my brother and his girlfriend. I wondered why when I felt a presence sit on my right. I sighed. I didn't need to look to see that it was one of my other good friends who just sat down.

Jasper and Jacob weren't really the best of friends. They couldn't really stand each other to tell the truth. Rose keeps telling me it's a jealousy thing, but I don't see it. I know Jake likes me like that, but I try not to get my hopes up with Jasper. I just keep telling myself she's wrong.

"Hi Jacob," I sighed. I didn't look at him, I just stared down at my tray. I was pretty sure he had an ulterior motive for coming over here.

"Hey Alice," he chirruped. "You okay?" he asked.

I looked behind me at Jasper, who was coincidently avoiding my gaze, and then looked back at Jake and saw the concern and confusion in his eyes.

"Oh," was all he said.

We were eating in silence for a while before I broke the silence.

"Jake, if you came over here to ask me to the dance, I'll save you the trouble of asking. I don't think of you in that light. To me, you're like a brother. You need to find a girl who reciprocates your feelings. It's not healthy to chase after girls who don't see you the same way. I'll help find you a girl who we both approve of." I smiled and watched as he nodded, slowly understanding what I was saying. "I love you Jake, but like a brother."

"Okay," he said, a wolfish grin spreading across his face.

"Oh no. Jacob, what are you thinking?" I asked. Usually when that look crossed his face it meant he was thinking mischievously. But then again, when wasn't he?

"We are going to the dance together, Al," he said using my nickname.

"But—"

"Just as friends, nothing more."

"But what if I see Jasper there with another girl? I don't know if I could stand it."

"Who cares? You shouldn't let that stop you. You can't let him stop you from having fun. It'll be a blast. C'mon. Say yes?" he asked me with those puppy eyes.

Dang it. I can never resist the puppy eyes. I nodded with a grin. I caved and he knew it.

Just then the bell rang. I jumped. It was time for Calculus. I was nervous and excited at the same time. It was one of two classes that Jasper and I had together besides lunch.

I got up, dumped my tray (which I had hardly touched), and headed to my locker to get my Calc book, my binder, and a few pencils. After I got what I needed, I skipped to class which is just a few doors down from my locker.

I sat down in my usual seat which was usually next to Jasper. Class started and instead of Jasper next to me, Angela was. He wasn't in the front of me anywhere so I let my eyes wander toward the back of the class.

Jasper was back there and I could swear he had been looking at me but he averted his gaze when he noticed me looking at him.

3rd Person POV

After Lunch, Jacob, Rozlyn, Bella, and Edward had Biology.

"Hey Bella?" asked Jacob. "Do you mind if I sit next to Edward? I need to talk to him about something."

Bella looked over at Edward who nodded. "Sure. I'll take your place next to Rozlyn," she smiled.

Jacob usually sat next to Quil and Embry usually next to Rozlyn, but since Quil and Embry have a project due in some other class those two have been inseperable.

"Edward, what's up with Jasper?" Jacob whispered.

Edward looked at him hard, trying to grasp what he meant. Nothing was wrong with his friend. Not that he knew anyway. "What do you mean?" he whispered back.

Rozlyn leaned in close to where she was almost laying her head on the table.

"What are you doing?" whispered Bella quietly so the boys wouldn't hear her.

Rozlyn sat up. "I'm curious. Can't a girl eavesdrop without it being suspicious?"

"Or is it because you have a crush on a certain someone?" Bella asked knowingly as her friend clung to Jacob's every word.

A blush covered Rozlyn's face as she slid forward, intent on listening to the boys.

"Okay, let me put it this way. He doesn't have a date for the dance. Why?" asked Jacob totally unaware of the eavesdropper behind him.

Edward chuckled. "He's turned down every girl who has worked up the nerve to ask him." He shook his head. "He's working up the nerve to ask Alice."

A wolfy grin crossed Jacob's face.

A dreamy expression covered Rozlyn's face.

Bella leaned in and whispered, "Oh you totally have a crush on him." She leaned back with a smug look on her face.

"Alice already has a date for the dance," said Jacob with his mischievous wolf grin still alight on his face.

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "Who? Alice told Emmett and me that she was either going to go to the dance with Jasper or she was going to go alone.

"Me." Jacob leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face.

"Hate to break it to you, Jake, but Alice doesn't like you like that."

"I know," he said grinning mischievously. He took out a piece of paper and turned it upside down and started writing something that even Edward had trouble reading when Jacob turned the paper right side up again.

Edward stared at the gibberish blankly for five seconds while blinking at it. "Okay, dude, I know you don't anybody to overhear what's written here, but it kind of defeats the purpose of writing it down if I can't read it either."

"This might help," Jacob said pointing to the last word of the last phrase.

"No it doesn't," Edward whispered, his annoyance barely showing through his words.

The "Note" was composed of two sentences. Apparently in reverse order so it read from right to left. Jacob wrote it upside down and he also wrote the letters backwords.

"Dude, this is impossible." Edward flipped it upside down so it was a bit more legible. Of course it didn't help that Jacob's writing looked like chicken scratch in the first place. After about five more minutes of staring at the note and trying to "read" it, Edward finally deciphered it:

**Just as friends. But he doesn't need to know that.**

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. _**That's gonna kill Jasper. I'd watch your back. He might just come looking for you, Jacob.**_He passed the note back to Jake.

"Exactly," Jacob whispered. "It'll make him jealous. He'll want to get back at Alice."

Edward growled low in his throat.

"Whoa, dude, chill. I have a plan. All we have to do is get Jasper a date."

Edward shook his head again. "Who? I bet all the girls in this school have dates by now."

"I don't!" Rozlyn chirruped quietly. "I'd gladly accompany Jasper to the dance."

"That's if Jasper complies with this crazy idea," groaned Edward.

"Why did you agree to go with Jasper?" asked Bella. Her locker and Rozlyn's locker are right next to each other.

"Oh, Bella," sighed Rozlyn that dreamy look taking over features yet again. "Sweet, naïve, Bella. Don't you see? At the dance, Jasper and Alice are going to be jealous and envious and maybe a bit regretful that they didn't ask each other to the dance before it was too late. I will put on some songs and switch things up a bit so they have to dance together and that leaves me and Jacob without partners, so consequently Jacob and I have to dance together. Don't you see, the genius of the plan?"

Bella shook her head.

"Jake and I are going to the dance together just how it should be! He just doesn't know it yet." A gigantic grin spread across her features. She looked around the hall. "Oh look! There's Jasper. I'm going to go ask him. Wish me luck because if he doesn't say yes, the genius plan doesn't work."

Jasper's POV

Alice made her way out of Calculus quite fast when the bell rang. I tried to follow her but she got swept away by the crowd of people exiting their classes.

"Jasper!" I heard a voice calling. "Oh, Jasper!" I stopped to look for the source of the sound when Rozlyn and Bella stopped in front of me. "Jasper, will you go to the dance with me?" asked Rozlyn.

"I—Alice—"

"Already got asked to the dance by Jacob," said Bella.

"But I—I can't just—I'm mean—What if—Fine," I finished indignity.

"Pick me up at six? And I'll call you with what colors to wear so we match." The girls started walking away. Rozlyn turned and threw a, "Can't wait!" over her shoulder before heading off to the last class of the day.

Rozlyn's POV

It was finally Saturday, the day of the long-awaited dance. All the colors had been picked out so the final couples matched. Edward and Bella wore black and gold, Rosalie and Emmett wore black and silver, Alice and Jasper were both told to wear black and red, and Jacob and I both wore black and purple.

"Dude," complained Jacob for the umpteenth time since the colors were chosen, "why do _I_ have to be the one who wears purple?"

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time too. "Because you're the only one who can pull it off." _And because it's _my _favorite color._

As we all walked up to the school entrance (because the dance was being held in the gym) Jasper kept sneaking glances at Alice.

Jacob fell back so was walking next to Edward. "How dense can he be? Don't they realize they match?"

"He may be dense, but I guarantee you that you're much denser," replied Edward.

I just kept walking, a smug look covering my face.

Jacob looked back at him, confusion written all over his face. "What..." He shook his head and caught up with Alice.

Music was already playing and people were on the dance floor when the group entered the school gym. Of course, Quil and Embry were showing off in the middle of the dance floor. As soon as Alice and Jacob found a table and put their stuff down they met the boys in the middle of the dance floor.

Rose and Emmett settled down at a table and got some food to snack on. Emmett got two paper plates full of food, one for him and one for Rose. What she didn't eat, he would.

Bella and Edward, of course, made their way to the dance floor. Well Edward did anyway. He kind of had to drag Bella because she never liked to dance and didn't want to get hurt or hurt other people because of her clutziness.

That left Jasper and I Jasper just stared at the dance floor while I was antsy to put the plan in action. Even though I'm not that close to Jasper, I hated to see him like this.

A few songs played and I finally had to drag Jasper to the dance floor or he wouldn't dance at all.

"I'm gonna go sit down," he said after just one song.

I felt like throwing my hands up in exasperation after hearing the first few beats of the next song. _Now_ they decide to play a slow song. I walked off the dance floor over to wear Bella and Edward were sitting. Jake and Alice were still on the dance floor while Jasper sat at a table on by himself.

"Can I put the plan into action now? Please," I begged. "I can't stand seeing Jasper brooding like this." I looked over at him and looked back at Bella and Edward. "And can someone please smack Jacob next time they see him? We wouldn't be going through this if he hadn't asked Alice in the first place."

"Go ahead," said Edward. "And I'd be more than happy to smack him upside the head a few times."

I bounced on the balls of my feet and the turned and skipped off toward the DJ, going through the middle of the dance floor and whacking Jacob on my way past.

"That didn't hurt," he called after me. I just giggled.

I practically ran the rest of the way to Tyra who was the DJ for the dance.

"Hey Ty," I said, coming to stand next to her. "Can I take over for a few minutes after this song is over?" I asked.

"No problem. What for?"

A mischievous grin spread over my face. "You'll see. I need the mic though."

Ty nodded and set up the mic for me.

The song ended and I did my thing. "Ladies and gentlemen, please bring your attention this way. I have an announcement. For the next song I want you to dance with who you originally wanted to come with, weather you asked someone else, someone else asked them, or you didn't get asked at all and decided to come with friends. I don't care if two people dance together or if it ends up with five people dancing together, just dance. Let the truth be told." I turned to Tyra. "That means you can dance too. After you help me here. I wanna play _Girlfriend _by Avril Lavigne and then _You and Me _by Lifehouse. These other discs should be enough to finish off the night," I said slipping five mixed CD's out of my purse. "Those are the first two songs on this one." I handed her the purple disc and helped her load the others. "C'mon," I said when we were finished.

"Wait." Tyra grabbed my wrist as the first song started. "I..." She trailed off not looking at me. We'd known each other forever so I knew what that meant.

"You have a crush on someone and you don't want to dance with him because you think he won't like you the same way you like him."

She looked at me.

"Don't worry about it. You can dance with Jacob and I. I'm sure Quil and Embry will hang with Jake. Those three are pretty tight."

Her eyes brightened.

"What? Now you're gonna tell me you like one of them?" I asked quizzically.

She burst out in giggles.

"Oh my gosh! You do! Who? Which one?" I was seriously curious.

Tyra just continued giggling like a mad woman and shaking her head.

We made our way over to the boys and I looked around at everyone else: Alice and Jasper were finally together, Rosalie and Emmett were out on the dance floor for what I believe to be the first time that night, Edward got Bella onto the dance floor for what I assumed to be the last time for the night, and I was finally together with Jake. This night was perfect. And later I was going to find out who Tyra liked.

_You and Me_ started and I looked over at Quil, Embry, and Tyra. Quil and Embry were both holding one of Tyra's hands and they also held each other's hands. All three of them of were blushing and I couldn't help but giggle.

I sighed when I realized this night couldn't have gone any better. Alice and Jasper got together, I got with Jacob...Then again this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Jacob.

I smacked him again.

He looked down at me. "That still didn't hurt."

I glared at him. "It wasn't supposed to. Just don't make things complicated again."

* * *

Okay, so this was originally a one-shot, but the way I ended it made it into a two-shot.


End file.
